Carpets, rugs, mats, and like floor coverings used in home and industrial applications are typically made from natural fibers (such as cotton and wool) or synthetic fibers (such as nylon, polyester, polyolefins, acrylics, rayon, and cellulose acetate). Synthetic fibers tend to be more favored in carpet manufacture, as they are generally more commercially acceptable and can be used for a wider variety of applications.
Polyethylene terephthalate (PET), a thermoplastic fiber polymer resin in the polyester family, is a commonly used synthetic fiber for carpet applications. One of the drawbacks of PET carpets is that they have lower dyeability (i.e. are less easily dyed) than other types of carpets, such as nylon.
Polytrimethylene terephthalate (PTT) is another polyester which may be used in carpeting. One way of improving the dyeability of PET is by blending it with PTT. However, adding PTT to PET in amounts high enough to create deep dyeing PET, reduces the strength of the fiber, meaning that the PET/PTT blend fiber will not be suitable for further processing.
Accordingly, a need exists for a PET/PTT blended carpet with improved strength qualities, and deep dyeability.